


Fun and Games

by Desbelleschoses



Series: Roomates from Hell [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Regular Hang-out, Video Games and Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: Deidara and Hidan are invited to Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato's house for drinks, pizza, and video games. Mario Kart becomes a little more competitive than it should. Hidan snores. Deidara doesn't take any of it well. College AU.





	Fun and Games

Deidara looked at the text on his phone for the seventh time. It was written in plain English, but he was having a hard time understanding. The number wasn't programmed into his phone. He didn't even know how she got his number. He certainly didn't think they were close enough to warrant the type of invitation staring him in the face.

**Video game night @ our place. BYOB and $ for pizza. 7 - ? -Konan**

Momentarily, he wondered if this wasn't some sort of catfishing situation. Maybe someone found his number and knew him enough to know he was friends with Konan. But how would they know he didn't have her number? Proceeding with caution, he unlocked his screen and typed back.

**Where do you live?**

After a minute, his phone buzzed again.

**Sorry about that. Yahiko helped himself to my contacts. We live at 176 Maple. You’re welcome to come. Although, he sent the text to Sasori as well. I don't know who else is coming, but he texted you both from my phone. - actually Konan**

That made more sense, in context. He didn't think that Konan would text in anything less than complete sentences due to her perfectionist tendencies. He had to admit that it sounded like fun. If he wasn't enjoying himself, he could always find an excuse to leave. 

**I'll be there. Should I ask Hidan?**

His phone showed three dots in a speech bubble, indicating that Konan was typing. It wasn't until five minutes later that he received his response.

**So long as he is weaponless and fully clothed.**

* * *

“I told you blue-hair has the hots for me,” Hidan boasted. He held a six-pack in either hand, the highest proof that he could find. Deidara had never heard of the brand, and he supposed that was for a good reason. The blonde carried his own, a four-pack from the local brewery that cost just as much as Hidan’s in total.

“Her name is Konan,” Deidara reminded his roommate, “and her fiance lives here, so at least try to behave, hn?”

“Cross my heart.”

The blonde made a face of disgust as he scoffed. They both knew that his word wasn't worth the breath it was spoken in. Deidara rang the doorbell by the door to the townhouse, which was about the size of their apartment but twice as tall. The door was opened by a slender redhead, his skin so pale that it seemed like he never saw the sun. 

“Come on in, guys,” the man smiled, stepping to the side. “Take your shoes off for me? Everybody's down in the basement. I'm Nagato, by the way.”

“Hidan,” the silver-haired man introduced himself. “And that's Deidara.”

Realization dawned on Nagato’s face, and he bit back a chuckle. “Yeah, I remember now. The bake sale guys.”

“Heh. Yeah.” Deidara brushed the topic aside and followed their host down the flight of carpeted stairs. “So who all’s here?”

“Obviously, Konan and Yahiko,” the redhead listed. “Sasori showed up a little while ago. Itachi and Kisame were the first ones here. I'm pretty sure you guys are the last ones.”

“Dammit!” Yahiko swore, and the sound of plastic clattering reached them before they turned the corner.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on!” Sasori’s voice increased in volume. “Shit!”

Konan cheered. “I am the queen!”

“My turn.” Kisame grabbed the controller from Itachi, who handed it to him with no resistance. “Hey, guys!” he waved when he saw their newest companions. “Get in here! Somebody’s gotta take Konan down.”

Konan pressed the keys on her controller until they were brought to the character selection menu. Yahiko surrendered his controller to Deidara, advising him, “Watch out. She's tricky.”

“It's Mario Kart, hn. What can she do?” Deidara sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Hidan sat beside him after taking Sasori’s controller.

Once their characters were selected, they were brought to the racing screen. The timer counted down, and the game began. Konan leaned forward, her stomach against her thighs as she played, quickly taking the lead. Kisame wasn't far behind. Hidan decided to race the course in reverse, and Deidara was bringing up the rear. 

Hidan hit a roadblock, and Deidara sped by. “Ha!”

“Hell, yeah!” Kisame shouted when he won a power-up.

Konan flicked her lip piercing with her tongue nervously, her eyes narrowing as she focused on evading Kisame's attack. “No!” she shouted when her car spun out. Her lips moved as she swore silently, trying to regain her advantage.

“Fuck yeah, bitches!” Hidan hooted, throwing shells haphazardly as he came across them. “Eat shell!”

Kisame put his focus back into the game, intent on maintaining his lead. He was going to win; he was sure of it.

Konan made a nonverbal cry of indignation when one of Hidan’s stray shells hit her,  and his car sped past as he cackled. “Sorry, hot stuff!”

“What?!” Kisame mashed the buttons on his controller, trying to accelerate when Hidan drove ahead of his. “He's cheating!”

“Nah, bitch, I'm just that good!” Hidan jumped to his feet and hollered when his car passed the finish line, putting him in first place.

Konan let the controller fall from her hands and into her lap. Her mouth was open slightly as she looked for the right words. “How did that happen?”

“‘S’okay, babe. Shit happens.” Yahiko wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

“Not like that, it doesn't,” she protested. “There's no way.”

“That's the thing about Hidan,” Deidara lectured, raising his index finger. “He doesn't care about the rules, hn. So, he just fucks around until he gets lucky and wins.”

Nagato sat with his laptop in front of him, clicking around a webpage. “Come over here and add what you want to the order,” he said to no one in particular. Konan was the first to take him up on the offer and passed him her controller.

“You’re up. If anyone can beat him, it’s you.”

“I’ll try,” Nagato shrugged. He took Konan’s place on the floor. Deidara passed his controller back to Sasori, and Kisame passed his to Yahiko. Hidan grinned, itching for the next race. 

“Itachi, Deiara” Konan waved them over, telling them to take her place at the computer. Itachi got there first and started placing his order as the countdown beeped on the television screen.

“Eat my dust!” Hidan cackled, starting the race at a much better pace than he had the last time. Yahiko and Nagato were hot on his heels, the two best friends competing against one another just as much as they were against Hidan. Sasori was doing his best, which, unfortunately, wasn’t enough to keep pace with the other players. 

“Kisame, I ordered for you,” Itachi informed him as he walked back to the couch. Deidara decided to take the same liberty for Hidan and Sasori so that they could place the order sooner. Fleetingly, he wondered if the pizza place would think that their order was a mistake; they really didn’t need that much pizza, in his opinion, but at least they were paying for their own rather than splitting the bill evenly.

“Sasori, Hidan, I placed yours, too, hn,” Deidara informed them.

“Shut up, Princess! I’m busy!” Hidan snapped, grinding his teeth when Nagato passed him. They weren’t going to let him win easily. Sasori, at least, nodded in acknowledgement. Konan slipped past Deidara and finished the order, pulling up the tracker so that they would know when to answer the door.

“Go, go, go, go, go!” Yahiko shouted, encouraging Nagato, who was gaining his lead over Hidan. 

“Yes!” Nagato shouted, jumping to his feet at the same time that Hidan cried, “No!”

“You come into our house!” Yahiko laughed, punching his fist in the air.

* * *

Deidara couldn’t stand the rasping, repetitive growl that kept breaking into his peace. It was grating, scraping against his eardrums. He scowled and kicked out with his foot, making contact with flesh that wasn’t his own. The sound stopped. His shoulders relaxed, and he sighed, appreciating the silence.

That is, until it started up again.

In a rage, Deidara sat up in a tangle of blankets, unintentionally throwing Sasori to the side. Too preoccupied to realize that he’d been sleeping with Sasori’s head and arm on his chest, he fixed his attention on Hidan, who lay sprawled out by their feet. Deidara crawled forward like a man possessed and straddled Hidan’s chest One hand covered his gaping mouth and the other pinched his nostrils shut.

It took a few seconds for Hidan’s eyes to fly open. Instinctively, his hands wrapped around Deidara’s arms, and he threw him off, tossing him against Sasori, who had been trying to mind his own business.

“What the  _ fuck?! _ ” Hidan roared, startling the rest of the room awake.

“You were snoring, hn!” Deidara tried to defend his actions. 

“Oh, shut up!” Nagato shouted, throwing his pillow at Deidara. By his side, Konan groaned and covered her head with her pillow, and Yahiko drew her close to protect her from the onslaught of noise.

“Fuck you! You tried to kill me!” Hidan made a grab for Deidara, who squirmed just out of reach. Sasori, fed up with the situation, grabbed his pillow and blanket before standing, leaving Deidara’s side and taking the blanket from him to retreat into safety.

Itachi opened one eye and pinned Hidan with his gaze. He looked as though he were actively trying to murder the man with his eye alone. To Hidan’s surprise, he was unsettled by it. “Calm. Down.” The Uchiha growled, bringing the warring roommates to a standstill.

“Really, guys, it’s five in the morning,” Kisame squinted at the light from his phone screen. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

Hidan relented, climbing back into his blanket nest on the floor. Deidara looked around the darkened room, pouting. “Sasori took the blanket,” he complained to no one in particular.

“Oh, my god,” Konan groaned against Yahiko’s shoulder. “No one cares.”

Deidara huffed, weighing his options. For once, it might be best to keep the peace. He stood up and grabbed his pillow along with Nagato’s. He dropped Nagato’s pillow on him when he walked by, finally settling beside Sasori.

Still annoyed at his rude awakening, Sasori rolled so that his back was to Deidara. He grabbed the blanket when he did so, cocooning himself inside. Deidara pulled fruitlessly at the fabric, swearing under his breath. With a concerted effort, he was able to pull the edge out from underneath Sasori. He tugged on the blanket, which brought Sasori along for the ride when he yanked it to cover himself. To Sasori’s displeasure, he landed against Deidara's chest.

With an icy glare, Sasori turned back over, graciously allowing Deidara to keep what blanket he had won. The pair fell back into sleep, albeit with reluctance on Sasori's part. Deidara was far more trouble than he was worth.

When Sasori awoke to find Hidan drawing on Deidara’s face with a Sharpie, he allowed himself a self-satisfied grin before closing his eyes once more, into the oh so sweet embrace of plausible deniability.


End file.
